The pilot that saved the world
by Im Weird So Get Use To It7
Summary: story that school is writeing so yep mostly human with monsters one chapter only MAGGIE X FRED used to be alecandjanesmissingtriplet


**A/N HERE IT IS THE HOLE STORY! Here we gooooooooooooo**

_**The pilot that saved the world.**_

'_In the year 2012 the world will be ruled by monsters. If one is not there to save us all.' _That's all one sicek had to say to change the world. That was said two years ago in 2010. People are still trying to find '_the one that is to save us all'_. But me, nope I'm learning to fly an airplane.

Ok let me introduce myself, I'm Maggie or may for short. I live with my mom and dad, two brothers; Benjamin and Liam, and my sister- in- law Siobhan (Liam and Siobhan are married). My family and I don't believe in what the sicek said. But when we do we pray to god that someone will save us all.

Today we are leavening to Mexico. What fun, not. We go there every year and it's never fun. I mean never. So what's the different this time?

After we got off the plane we cheeked the news; killing, disaprinces, dug up graves, strange bites, the list goes on. The beginning of the end of the world.

"Great, just, grate we came out on the perfect time." I said sircastily. "Now we can have a good time and get killed."

"Yep, I agree with Mae." Everyone except mom and dad said.

"Ok, let's think about this." Mom said "we can make this work out. Just stay together." I could tell that she was scared but not for our safety, something else.

"Mom what are you not telling us" I was starting to get scared.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She lied to me.

"You're laying I- I can tell." I screamed. Our family is well how do I put this? Our family is powerful. I could tell if someone is lying or not. Benjamin has a connection with the four main elements and Siobhan can tell if someone is good or not. Mom, dad, and Liam have no power.

She payee no attention to me and said "let's go now plz". I was about to leave when dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mea, you need to let this go." I nodded once and left. This will be a great trip.

!#$%^&*()2 days latter)(*&^%$#!

It's been two days and nothing has happened… yet. We still have three days till left. The bad thing is that the killings and stuff are getting worse and closer.

We are walking in a grass fled with about 20 to 22 other people. Thin the sun like disappeared from the sky. The other people are screaming "THE END IS NEER" and " PLZ GOD HELP US" in Spanish.

" STOP" I yelled. "Look it's just a blimp." I pointed to the huge blimp. When I say huge I mean it was huge bigger thin 5 rockets. _I know how to fly that_ I thought to myself. "We need to calm-" I was cut off by a yell/ soothing voice.

"SHUT UP we know you're scared but… we need to eat so stay scared" the vice was music to my ears. So calming. So, so- what am I thinking? He said that he would kill us. No he said he would eat us but same thing.

He walked out of the forest where he was hiding. He had dirty blond hair, deadly pale skin, and RED eyes what the _beep._ He looked balk at the woods and said something to quick and quit for me to hear. Then 25 wolf, 121 zombies, and 123 vampires came out. Mom and dad went over to him and tuned into 2 wolfs. _Beep._

I looked bake at the blimp. There was a rope no two ropes coming down. _That's it_ I thought _I could climb the ropes and save the day. _So I ran to the blimp. Lucky only one person –or should I say vampire- saw me. But he was too late to get me. I was one the top.

Next thing I knew I was in the blimp in front of the control panel. But with my luck a cold hand was on my shoulder. So I asked the first question that came to mind "what's your name?" he only looked about 15 or 16 the same age as me.

"Fred" he simply said with a laugh. He didn't realize that I slowly walking back and flying the blimp. Now he must have realized that the blimp was moving, so I pushed a large red button. It made fire and burnt the monsters on the ground and they turned to ash.

Fred took my neck and bit as hard as he could. The fire and the pain on every inch of my body. Soon his cold lips where gone from my neck and he left. Jest left me there on my own with the fire. That is cold, even for a vampire was my last thought before the flames took me over.

!#$%^&*()three days later)(*&^%$#!

The fire is gone and Fred is… here. And next to him was Siobhan and Liam –Benjamin nowhere to be found- Screaming for the fire to stop.

The fire, that's it. I'm a vampire. "Fred" I said. My voice sounded like bells. Fred looked up and smiled.

"You're awake" he said "and look different. Your hair I mean. It's red. Not brown but red. I like it" he took out a piece of glass and toasts it to me. I gasped at what I saw. I had red hair, red eyes, and strait white teeth.

The screams stopped. Quite. Then two of three of my siblings ran up to me and yelled "MAGGIE" I laughed with them.

Fred was about to leave then I yelled "no Fred, I need you. Plz." I know I only known him for like a few min but I have feeling for him. But if they are good or bad? Only time will tell


End file.
